Kingdom Hearts: Difficult life
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twin brothers with no family.  Sora was an upbeat kinda guy while Roxas was always sad until he met a girl under the stars by the name of Xion and they kept a promise.  XionXRoxas, SoraXKairi and LenXRin  Not twins
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any characters used in this story it is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and Best Friends**

I was staring up at the stars from a bench outside our house. This house was huge, more room than for just two kids. I turned to my seven year old twin brother and asked, "Sora what do we do? I mean ever since we could use these powers everything has been different. All because of that video of mom and dad we found. Sora I just want to be a normal kid and go to a normal school. I don't want to do this."

"Well Roxas I don't know. Nothing stops us from being normal, but what if the video was right, what if it is our job to protect everyone from these heartless things. Another problem is money, but as long as we keep our chins up and eyes forward we'll be ok." He said giving me a smile.

Sora always made me look on the positive side of everything. He made friends with almost everyone. He was normal, brown spikey hair, blue eyes, and always smiled. I on the other hand was made fun of at the orphanage because of my blonde gravity defying hair. We lived in an orphanage our entire lives so far. Seven years on our own. Our mom died when we were born and they said our dad died two months before our birth. They also said that we had no other family so that's why we went to an orphanage.

Sora and I had unbelievable strength; at the orphanage we proved that. It happened when some assholes were beating the crap out of me. Sora came by to protect me. He wasn't hesitant either. He broke all of their noses with each punch. A week later they came back to pick on me. They said they held Sora captive and that he wasn't coming to save me this time. I was so pissed; I curled my hand into a fist and punched the tree next to me. The base of the tree got completely destroyed and fell over. They got so scared and released Sora and never came near us again.

We were delivered a package, but they never gave it to us. Sora went out at night and found it in an old case. He immediately woke me and said that we had to watch it. On the video it showed two figures who were apparently our parents. Our father said that we come from a long line of chosen heroes. We were told to enhance our powers to protect the world from these creatures called heartless. They are the darkness from people's hearts.

"OK, but promise we will never change." I said holding out my pinky.

He smiled and said, "Of course and well always have each other's backs." He said locking his pinky with my and the promise was made. We sat there continuing to look at the stars until Sora said, "Hey I'm kinda tired so goodnight." He said jumping off the bench.

"Are you sure, it's like 6:30?" I asked as he approached the gate.

He nodded then said, "Roxas I can't continue to do what we do to get money. I rips my heart apart to steal money from innocent people."

"Well we could sell this place and get a smaller home, and go to a public school see if we can make some cash helping out around there." I said noticing his sad face.

"Yeah that works." He said opening the gate to the mansion. Guess it sort of pays to have rich parents. "Goodnight." He said yawning.

"Night." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

I sat around for twenty more minutes before someone said, "Hello, what are you doing out here all alone?" Asked a girl around my age with black short hair, blue eyes, white and black jacket, and black pants.

"Hello and I'm just looking at the stars." I answered. She sat down next to me and stared at my hair. "You're not going to make fun of my hair are you?" I asked her.

"Your hair is so cool. It's like it is being pulled up by the sky." She complimented. No one ever said that before.

"Thanks, but now I have a question. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, my dad is at his friend's house and I just wanted to take a walk down the street then I saw you and felt like talking." She answered shivering.

"You cold?" I asked. She nodded then I removed the white and tan jacket I had on and placed it over her, "There that should keep you warm." I said giving her a smile.

"No, I don't want you to freeze because of little ole me." She said trying to remove the jacket.

"No, keep it on I'm not that cold." I said making sure she kept the jacket on.

"Thank you." She said finally accepting the offer.

There was an awkward silence for a while before I finally asked, "What's your name?"

"Xion Miyamoto." She said looking up at me.

"Cute name." I said making her blush a little. I'm Roxas… Roxas Hikari." I said giving my name.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." She said nudging my shoulder with hers. There was a pause before she said, "Hey lets be Best Friends forever." She said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I said lets be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER." She said a little louder. "What you don't want to be my friend." She pouted.

"No it's just that I never had a friend other than my brother." I said looking a little sad.

"How sad, but you still don't have any friends." She said looking away.

"What?" I asked about to cry cause I already lost a friend.

"Nope." She said with an evil smile, "You have a BEST FRIEND!" She shouted hugging me tight. I hugged her back and we both started to laugh.

We talked and joked around for a while I don't exactly know how long we sat there talking. I was looking at the stars again then I felt a warm sensation on my shoulder and neck. I looked down to see Xion has fallen asleep on me. I was going to wake her up, but I just couldn't she was so cute. I just continued to let her sleep there. I soon started to dowse off so I laid my head on top of hers. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I was happy.

Someone shook my shoulders and I felt Xion wake up at the same time. I saw my brother Sora who looked really tired and a man around hi mid-thirty's. "Sora what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Well this guy was shouting down this road and when I woke up I noticed you weren't in bed so I stepped outside to see you and this girl sleeping." He said.

Xion was still drowsy so I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Xion's dad thank you for taking care of my daughter. Who are you two boys and where are your parents. Plus don't go sleeping in houses that aren't yours." He said with a stern look.

"This is our house to start with. Two our parents are six feet under and we are Roxas and Sora Hikari." I answered.

"Don't lie to your elder's boy; the Hikari's never had kids." He said giving me and Sora a hard time.

"How do you think our mom died? And if you still don't believe us then go the hospital and ask for the birth records of Sora and Roxas Hikari." Back talked Sora.

"I still don't believe you were going to a police station to find your parents you run-aways." He said grabbing Sora's arm he was about to grab mine, but Xion was completely awake and holding on tight to me.

"No dads leave them alone. Roxas is my new best friend and I believe him. So just let them go." She said holding onto me so her dad could not get me.

"But Xion they can't be…" her father tried to say before being cut off.

"Do you know anything about the Hikari's that would be passed onto us." Interrupted Sora.

"They were strong all of them." He said.

"Fine well prove it that way. See that tree in the yard?" asked Sora.

"Yeah." Said Xion's dad.

"Roxas, punch it down." Sora demanded.

"Sora last time I did that I was just mad I'm not a fighter." I said now holding Xion so I didn't have to go.

"Roxas, if you want to keep Xion as a friend you might want to do this." He angrily said.

"Fine." I said letting go of Xion so I could get this over with. I now stood over by the tree.

"I don't like liars so if you don't prove this you'll never see Xion again." Said her father. Now I was a little mad. My first friend was about to be taken away because of my identity.

"Just watch." I said punching the tree as hard as I could.

For a second nothing happened her father said, "I knew you were lying."

"Just a sec." said Sora. The tree started to explode from the inside, breaking down then it looked like it imploded. The tree itself was not falling heading straight towards Xion. I ran as fast as I could to stop it in the nic of time. I held the tree with one hand not even using my full strength. "My turn." Said Sora as he jumped up and punched what was left of the tree in half. I now pushed it over so it was one nice stack.

I looked at Xion's father to see that he was amazed. Then I looked down at Xion who was crying her eyes out. I held her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, Sora made me. I just didn't want to say goodbye. Please don't be scared." I told her.

"I'm not scared I was just sad cause I thought you would get hurt from the tree because I was in the way." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"No it's my fault Xion I should have just stayed put." I said trying to comfort her.

"Actually it's my fault I should have believed you two forgive me." Said her father.

I'll forgive you if one I can still be Xion's friend, and two you never ask me to be violent again. I'm a nice guy I hate causing pain or just using my strength in general." I said still trying to comfort Xion.

"Promise, Xion come on let's go home to mommy." He said taking Xion's hand. They started to walk away then he said "See you again boys."

"Bye." We both said in unison.

"Bye Roxas. Hope to see you again real soon." Waved Xion.

"You too, Bye!" I shouted.

They were gone now. "Aw man she has my jacket." I said to myself quietly.

I turned to Sora and he said, "Come time for bed, I'll race ya." He said running off into the mansion. I fallowed not too far behind.

**Two weeks later:**

It's been two whole weeks since that incident at the old house. I say old house because we finally got someone to buy it and we moved into an apartment. Simple place two bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, and a living room. Of course getting the room was difficult we had to pay a little extra so the owner would call us in. We had so much money now that we were set for at least three years.

I turned my head towards Sora and asked, "You ready for this?"

"Yup, not every day your first day of school is on your birthday." He said knocking on the door.

We could hear through the door, "Ah, class we have two new students. Come on in boys and introduce yourselves."

We walked into the room to be greeted by a man with golden blonde hair and a goatee. "I'm Sora… Sora Hikari and this is my twin brother Roxas Hikari." Said Sora introducing us both.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Said the entire class.

"Does anyone have any questions for these two?" asked the teacher.

Some kid with wavy spiked up hair asked, "Roxas what's with your hair it's so cool how do you do it?"

"Um, just like that naturally." I answered.

Another kid with silver hair asked, "If you two are twins why don't you look alike at all?"

"Well not every set of twins look alike ya know." Sora answered this time.

"I have a question." Said someone from the back row so I couldn't see there face.

"Yes what is it?" asked the teacher.

"Roxas?" Asked the person. It sounded like a girl.

"Yes?" I asked in response.

"Want to come sit with your best friend." She said standing up to reveal that it was Xion.

"Hey Xion! Of course I'll sit with you." I shouted. She looked real happy.

"You two already know each other?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, we met two weeks ago." I answered.

"Well then. You and Sora can go sit in a group with Xion and Kiari. Everyone else get into groups of four." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking over to Xion. Sora fallowed. When we got there we noticed a red headed girl, I guess that was Kiari. "Hey Xion." I said giving her a quick hug.

"Hello. Oh here's your jacket back." She said trying to remove my jacket from around her.

"No, keep it, it looks great on you. Then again anything looks great on you." I complimented getting her to blush.

"You look great too Roxas." She said making me blush now. It was Xion two Roxas two, we were at a tie of seeing how would make each other blush the most.

"So this is the Roxas kid you go on and on about. His brothers cute." Said Kiari.

Sora would usually say something like 'I'm not cute I'm dashing' or some other crap. I looked over to see Sora already sleeping in class. I punched him in the arm and said, "Dude stay awake first day of school and your already going to get kicked out of class for sleeping."

"Well maybe if someone didn't kick me out of bed at four o'clock this morning we wouldn't be having this issue." He argued.

"You're the one that wanted to watch some TV instead of sleeping where I on the other hand went back to bed." I argued back.

"Hey I was watching something educational." He tried to impress Kiari.

"MTV is not educational." I retorted getting a couple laughs out of Xion.

"Dude shut up. I'm trying to be smart." He said at which point we all started to giggle quietly.

"Now are there any birthday kids in this room?" Asked the Teacher.

Sora and I hands were up, but then I saw Xion put her hand up too. "Today's your birthday too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this is so cool." She said in a high voice.

The rest of the day was normal and Sora and Kiari got closer. Xion and I became even friendlier. And I made some new friends their names are Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Sora made some friends their names are Riku, Neku, (I think that's his name from Dream drop Distance) Terra, and Lea.

**Five years Later:**

A whole five years have passed since me and Xion have become best friends. Sora and I have enhanced our power further. We can use magic now. In another video we found in the old mansion it said we would be able to control two of three elements. I was able to use Wind and Sora could use water. Of course we could also make fire, thunder, ice, and we could cure injuries.

We could also summon weapons called keyblades. Sore called his Kingdom Key I called mine Oathkeeper to remind me of promises I made to people. We were very skilled in using them. We now began hunting and killing heartless at night.

Today was different for me though. There was a knock at the door. I got up from the couch and answered the door to be attacked and hugged to the floor by my best friend Xion. "Xion I missed you!" I said excitedly to see my friend back from her two month vacation with her family.

"I missed you too Roxy." She said.

"Roxy?" I asked

"Yeah that's your new nickname." She said continuing to hug me.

"Ok fine, then I'm going to call you XI-Xi, how's that?" I asked for her approval.

"It's perfect, I love it." She said standing up finally letting me off the ground.

"You do know what tomorrow is right?" I asked.

"Of course it's Christmas so what?" she asked.

"Well if I don't see you tomorrow I'm going to give you your gift now." I said holding out a short black box.

"Oh, Roxy, you didn't need to…" she paused half way through the sentence when she looked at the bracelet inside. It inscribed _Roxas and Xion always together. _It was just a band bracelet made out of gold, but she still loved it. "This is beautiful." She said slipping it on around her wrist.

"It's nothing special just something for the greatest person ever." I said with grin.

"Well I still love it. Oh, come over tomorrow my dad has a gift for the both of us." She said walking over to the couch.

"Oh, really. Well I don't want to intrude on a family day." I said taking a seat next to her.

She laid on my arm and said, "Roxy it wouldn't be a good Christmas without you." She said earning a blush out of me.

"Ok Xi-xi I'll get Sora up early so we'll be there at 12 o'clock sharp." I said hugging her.

"I thought you said early?" She asked with a confused face.

"With Sora 2 o'clock is still too early, but he has no choice." I joked earning a laugh out of her. We sat around a while, talked, joked, and watched a movie. She had to leave after the movie though. We said our goodbyes and she left. Sora walked in the door who was way to hyper. "I see you had a good time at Kiari's huh?" I asked.

He just ran right passed me and went into the backyard/training field. Oh yeah, me and Sora finally gathered enough money to buy our own house and keep up with payments, it had a yard. We converted it into a training field. Straw dummies and wooden posts. We had a shed full of the dummies for practice with the keyblades, wooden post for our fists. You probably want to know who we can hit them and not break them. The posts are filled with lea so our goal is to at least remove half of it by the end of next year. We've barley made dents into them.

I just went into my room and started playing some music. Xion told me about rock music and she got me hooked onto Escape the Fate, Simple Plan, Papa Roach, Three Days Grace and many others.

A few hours have passed and I was asleep on my bed music still blaring. I woke up to my stomach grumbling for food. It was nine o'clock no wonder I was hungry. I walked down the steps to see Sora crashed on the couch. I shock him to wake up and help with dinner. He lifted his head and said, "I will never drink so much coffee again."

"Did you and Kiari have another coffee drinking contest?" I asked him. He just nodded and planted his face back onto the pillow. "Well, be lazy some other time, time to cook dinner." I said pulling him off the couch. He landed on the floor with a thud. He sluggishly got up and walked to the kitchen. I pulled out my cell phone and called Xion.

The phone rang three times till I heard, "Hello?"

"Hey Xi-xi we might be a little late." I told her.

"Why Roxy you don't want to see me or something?" She pouted.

"No. Sora and Kiari had a coffee drinking contest so it will be a miracle to get him up." I said shaking my head.

"Again." She sighed. "Well do your best to get here soon." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah I'm going to need it. Bye Xi-xi see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Bye Roxy!" She said excitedly before we hung up.

**The Next Day:**

We were finally in front of Xion's house it took me forever to get Sora up. I finally just got a bucket of ice water and soaked him. He was pissed, but was finally up. "You're doing laundry for the next week." He said punching me in the arm.

"Worth it." I laughed. I knocked on the door to immediately be greeted by Xion.

She jumped me with another hug, but I was ready this time. I caught her and spun her around then finally landing her back on her feet. "Come on in you two." She invited.

Me and Sora walked in to, "Merry Christmas!" Xion's mother and Father shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" We shouted back.

Xion's mother pinched us both on the cheeks and said "Hello boys want some cookies and milk?"

Sora nodded as fast as possible, but is a I said, "Not for him. He had way to much caffeine yesterday. Want to tell them what we told you not to do." I demanded.

"Get in a coffee drinking contest." He pouted.

"And what did you do?" I asked.

"I got in a coffee drinking contest with Kiari." He pouted some more. "But come on please just a few." He begged.

"Fine, but you better get up early for tomorrow for training." I said as he rushed to the kitchen to get the cookies. I sat down on the couch next to Xion her father in the chair.

"So what are you boys training for?" he asked.

"Well you know the Struggle Tournament three months ago?" I asked. He nodded so I continued, "Well someone forgot to set the alarms." I said really loud so Sora could hear.

"Shut up." He said from the kitchen. We all laughed.

"So you're going to enter in four years. Sounds good have fun beating the champion." He said with a grin.

"Setzer looks tough but I can take him." I said flexing my muscles to prove my point.

"Ha, ha just be sure to put on a good show." He laughed.

Sora now came into with a mouthful of cookies and a glass of milk. He took a seat and gulped down to milk to breathe again since he was choking on the cookies. "Oh, hey dad let's give them their gifts now." Xion said.

Sora and I looked at each other with a confused look on our face. "Our what?" I asked as a wrapped box was handed each to me and Sora.

We both sat there quietly at first the Sora said, "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have spent your money on us. I mean we didn't even get anything for you guys." I said as we both tried to hand back our gifts.

"No you two take them. It is about giving not receiving, and also about family and you two are a part of the family." Said Xion's father pushing the gifts back to us.

"Are you sure?" I asked. They nodded and waited for us to open the gifts.

"You gifts were chosen especially for you two. Xion picked yours out Roxas and Sora Kiari picked out yours. Kiari wanted to be here but she has a big family as we all know. So hurry and open them." Said Xion's mother.

Sora and I opened them slowly and almost at the same time. We got the wrapping paper off for both of us to see a blue box. We opened the boxes to see our own necklaces. Sora's was of a crown and mine was an x like design. We both clipped them around our necks and said, "Thanks they're wonderful."

"No problem boys. Roxas I think there is something else for you." He said pointing to Xion.

I looked over to see her squirming and blushing with something behind her back. "Xion?" I asked.

"Here you go Roxas." She said handing me another gift. This one was soft so I thought she must have gotten me some clothes.

"Thanks Xion." I said giving her a hug before I opened it. She hugged me back.

I opened it to see a black half like jacket half cloak with a hood, black inner shirt, black pants, and some black gloves. "I made them myself so tell me what you think." She said waiting for an answer.

"They look amazing I can't wait to try them on." I said unfolding the jacket to see it was already to long. "Never mind it seems a little big right now, but when I can wear it you'll be the first to see it.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said with a pout on her face.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and said, "No don't be it's not your fault. I still love it and I can't wait to be able to wear it."

"Ok. Oh Sora Kiari made something for you too." She said regaining her smile.

"Really she shouldn't have. I'm gonna go see her bye guys." He said running out the door leaving the four of us alone.

"Hey Roxas have you seen the news yet. It's all over the world. They say some pranksters violated a watch cam and replaced the film with their own, but they can't figure out how they did it." Said Xion turning on the TV to the news and we all watched carefully.

"Today we cover the incident at Station Heights were it appears that two young men have replaced our watch cam video with their own. As you can see from this video they look like two male figures, we would say around 5'2 or 5'3 feet tall, and seem to own two giant keys as weapons. Are they just some kids or are they trying to accomplish something else. Any information on the two boys should go directly to the Twilight Town Police." Said the News announcer.

"So Roxas what do you think?" Asked Xion.

I couldn't believe it they retrieved the tape from the destroyed camera. I took the remote and rewound the the news to see the ending of the video again. It was me and Sora defeating heartless. When I noticed the camera I sent Sora to destroy it as show in the video were he jumped up and slashed it with his keyblade.

"Roxas? Hey Roxas snap out of it!" Yelled Xion, I turned my attention back to them.

"Roxas, do you know anything about them? If so you need to tell us." Said Xion Father as everyone leaned in closer to me.

"It's nothing really just surprised me that someone would do something so stupid." I said nervously leaning back next to Xion.

They all went back to what they were doing except for Xion who knew I was hiding something. "Well I better get out of your hair. See you all later." I said walking out the door with my new gifts.

"Bye Roxas!" Xion's parents said.

I started to walk down the snow covered road until I reached my house I was about to walk inside, "Roxas, why must you lie to me. Best friends don't keep secret." Said Xion who was crying.

"Xion I'm sorry, but if I told you would think I was a bad person, but you probably hate me for not telling you right?" I asked trying to hug her, she stepped back. I frowned and said, "come inside to know the secret."

I opened the door and me and Xion walked inside. I told her to sit on the couch for a minute. I walked up to my room and put on my outfit for my nightly heartless killing spree. I walked back down stairs with the hood up. Xion looked back and jumped in fright and said, "What have you done with Roxas?"

"Xion I am Roxas." I answered pulling down the hood. I'm the guy from the video and Sora is the other one." I said waiting to smacked but it never came. Instead a warm sensation wrapped around my body. Xion was hugging me. "I don't understand I thought you would think I was a bad kid at this point" I said returning the hug.

"Well I'm sure you have a story behind it." She said letting me go while drying her soaked face.

I sat her down and explained how me and Sora have to kill heartless and protect everyone from disaster. "And me and Sora have special abilities to help us as well." I finished explaining.

She sat there with a shocked face then said, "Roxas don't lie just say you wanted to do something to get publicity." She said with a grin.

"I'm not lying I'm telling the truth." I said with an annoyed face.

"Prove it then." She said trying to win.

Fine." I said as I held my hand out drawing forth some light. I beam of light appeared from my hands then took the shape of the Oathkeeper. She jumped back in shock.

"R…Roxas wh…what is th…that?" She stuttered.

"This is a keyblade and it runs in my family. Please don't be angry." I said.

"Well my best friend is risking his life to save the world. I'm more worried than angry Roxas I care about you and if you died I just don't know what I would do." She said crying into my shoulder.

"But if I don't they could kill you then I don't know what I would do. So promise me that you'll let me continue to do this for your sake" I said hugging her as tight as possible. She nodded into my chest than backed away.

We sat around for a while until Xion finally said, "Oh yeah were supposed to make our own kind of ice cream for my dad to sell."

She pulled me into the kitchen and started to work, man she is random, but that's why I love her. Yeah I love that girl, but I wouldn't say it due to the fact if she didn't love me back our friendship would be awkward. We worked for about twelve minutes until, "Oh no we spilt some sea salt in the mix." Said Xion worried about the ice cream.

"It's ok, let's just make it sweeter." I said putting some vanilla in it. We finished to mixture; we poured it into some Popsicle makers, but not before putting some blue food coloring in it. We waited a couple hours then checked the ice-cream to see if it was ready. We each took one and were hesitant on taking a bite. "Ok, on three. 1..2..3" I said as we each to a bite.

"It's salty." Said Xion.

"But sweet." I added taking another bite putting my arm around Xion both of us playfully messing around with our step taking.

We ate all the ice cream ourselves cause it was so good. Sora got home with Kiari and they asked, "What have you two been doing?"

"Oh ya know talking, sharing secrets, eating ice cream the usual." Answered Xion waving her arm for them to see where we were sitting. Xion was cuddled up next to me cause we were watching a scary movie and Xion kept getting scared.

"Any left for us?" asked Kiari.

"We ate it all." I said pointing to the sticks.

"There is no way you ate two packages of chocolate covered vanilla ice cream." Pointed out Sora.

"No we ate our own homemade ice cream. It was very salty, but yet sweet." Retorted Xion.

"That makes perfect sense." Sora sarcastically said walking to the freezer pulling out two ice cream one for him one for Kiari. They quickly ate it and also getting brain freeze. Now we all watched the movie.

The killer silently approached the victim and slit her throat wide open. Xion and Kiari screamed. Xion buried her face into my chest and Kiari jumped into Sora arms and hid her face into his neck. We just sat there and comforted them. After the move it was late so they called their parents and said they were staying with us. They finally got them to agree to it and we ll pulled out some stuff to sleep on. Sora and Kiari shared the couch while me and Xion slept in the chair.

**A/N**: Hey I think this is the longest chapter I ever made for a story. Chapter two will be up at some point. Chapter two takes place 4 years later so there 16 and just starting sophomore year of high school. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own any character from Kingdom Hearts or Vocaliod this is just for fun. I also don't own any songs by Vocaloid.

**Chapter 2: New students**

I woke up feeling colder than usual; I woke up to see that my covers were underneath me and that I was in my night clothes still. I forgot that Sora made me work twice as hard to cover for his absents so he could be with Kairi. I only got two hours of sleep last night, I need coffee. I walked by Sora's room and knocked. "Come in." said someone from behind the door. I opened the door to see Kairi in her night gown looking in a mirror messing with her hair and Sora pulling on his uniform shirt.

"Morning guys want any coffee?" I asked still sleepy as hell.

Kairi nodded and Sora said, "I'll get the coffee you just go sit down and try to rest before you get ready. Don't want you to be all grouchy when you see Xion today now do we." I nodded and went to get on my uniform. Man this was the most ridiculous uniform yet, it was a white shirt with some yellow and a black collar, yellow tie, black shorts, and black arm and leg warmers. I look terrible in yellow, but Xion will say you don't look so bad, but no yellow was not my color.

I went down stairs and sat back in the recliner and closed my eyes. About 30 minutes later Sora woke me up and handed me some coffee. "Thanks." I said gulping it down hoping to at least wake me up a little bit. They started to walk to school but I shut my eyes for a little longer with an alarm set on my phone. I slept for a total of 20 minutes until my phone went off. I felt a little better, but still tired as hell. I grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door. I used my wind power to give me an extra boost of speed. I made it to my school in five minutes. I saw Xion getting out of her car with her uniform on. She wore a white shirt with some yellow, a black skirt, yellow ribbon around her neck, and black arm and leg warmers as well. She waved by to her mom and she drove off. I rode up to her and picked her up in my arms and said, "I'm stealing Xion."

She seemed a little scared at first then she noticed me when I stopped the board. "Roxy!" she shouted while hugging me. "Why did you scare the hell out of me?" she questioned with a serious voice.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." I said trying to stay awake.

"Hey you look really tired." she pointed out.

"Yeah Sora made me work double time so he could go out with Kairi, but I got over it just to see my best friend." I said putting on a restful smile.

"Hey Roxas there's something I want to tell you, actually I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but never knew if I should tell you." She said with her hands behind her back and blushing.

"What is it Xion?" I asked still too tired to even notice she was blushing.

"Roxas I like you, but more than a friend. I want you to be my boyfriend." She said giving me a kiss. I was stunned I couldn't form words from my mouth. I stood there mouth a gape not able to say anything. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She said eyes full of tears. I finally was able to talk again.

"Xion wait!" I yelled out to her while I chased her.

**Xion point of view:**

I was so sad. Rejected by the one that I could only truly love, but I guess he didn't love me. He always blushed around me though I thought that meant he liked me. I just ruined a perfectly great relationship between me and Roxas. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

I ran into the school and accidentally ran into someone. "Sorry." I said looking up to see a familiar face, or so I thought. "Roxas, but you were right behind me?" I questioned.

"I think you got the wrong guy." He said as the real Roxas came running up from behind me yelling my name.

"Xion please stop running. I like you too, but I was just shocked that's all." He gasped for breath.

I looked over to the other kid that looked like Roxas and said, "So many Roxas's am I in heaven?"

"Again wrong guy. My name is Len Kagamine." He said but I didn't listen I fell over faint as well as the girl next to Len. I kept repeating Roxas and she kept repeating Len.

**Back to Roxas:**

I looked away from Xion after trying to get her to snap out of it for five minutes. I looked at the other guy in front of me. He did look a lot like me, but he had a small ponytail in the back of his hair. I held out my hand and said, "I'm Roxas nice to meet you."

"Names Len… Len Kagamine. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were twins." He said accepting my handshake.

"Yeah, well I already have a twin and he's enough." I said as we both laughed. Anyway, sorry about Xion here she was upset cause I didn't say I liked her back right away."

"Yeah well I got to apologize for Rin here I don't know what happened to her?" Len questioned.

"Probable the same thing as Xion she might of thought there were two of you." I said still trying to wake up Xion.

Len picked up Rin, "Man this is so not cool." He said as I picked up Xion.

"So are you two twins?" I asked.

"Yes cause all twins do this." He said sarcastically while giving Rin a kiss on the lips. She woke up and kissed him back now.

"Hello lover boy." She said as Len put her back on her feet.

Xion now started to wake up. When she was fully awake she literally jumped up out of my arms and said, "Roxas I'm so sorry please can we still be friends even if you don't like…" I cut her off by connecting our lips together. She was shocked at first then fell into the kiss and kissed me back. I broke away then she asked, "Roxas do you mean it?" I nodded and she hugged me.

"Awww, how cute." Said Rin. Rin had short blonde hair with a bow in it with some white hair clips on her bangs, a uniform like the rest of us, and had blue eyes. I guess blue eyes are quite frequent.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Xion and this is my…boyfriend Roxas." She stuttered, I can't blame her she has never said it before.

"I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my future fiancé Len." She bowed her head.

"You mean you guys are the Kagamine's! No way so cool!" Xion shouted.

"How do you know them? Plus I thought you just said you weren't twins?" I questioned like a small child.

"Wow, you really don't know about us, I will say this you are different." Said Len scratching the back of his head.

"Roxas your suppose to be smart how do you not know about them. Fine I'll explain. Rin was taken in by Len's family and the Kagamine's said for them to be wed when of age. Plus they both are famous singers who work with Miku Hatsune, but she left to work on her own. I can't believe you never heard of them." Xion explained.

"Hey that is not fair; I have a very legitimate reason for not knowing and you know it." I complained standing behind her and grabbing her hips making her tense up.

"I know I'm only teasing." She said looking back at me.

"What is you reason?" Asked Rin looking at me curiously.

"Well…um.. you see…uh." I was thinking of a to hide my little heartless secret, but then something was coming. Len was smiling due to Rin's curiosity until I pushed him back a little almost making him fall over.

"Hey, what was that…" He tried to say before Riku punched the locker. "What?" Len asked.

"Roxas why did you get in my way. You're lucky that your best friend is a hottie or I would flatten you. Why would you protect him we need no shouta's in this school." He barked making fun of Len.

"Your right but we have you in this school. Riku I would watch what you say, we all know I could literally kill you in two seconds flat and you know it. Also stay away from Xion she is mine get it through your head!" I said grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. "Now get out before I stomp your head in." I threatened with an evil grin.

He quickly ran away and Len said, "Thanks you're a nice guy."

"I'll try my best anyway me and Xion will see you after school let's all meet up in the front school gate." I said as we all agreed and went to class.

:Later:

I started walking to the gang they were sitting on a bench laughing a something. I was about to say something but someone put their hands over my eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Of course it was Sora so I said, "The one that never lets me sleep."

"Now calm down I have repaid you for that with a little saved up money. Come on you three." He told Rin, Len, and Xion as he pushed me along. "Ok here it is!" He shouted as I heard gasps from everyone else.

"It's so cool! I call shotgun!" Shouted Len.

"No way I'm his girlfriend I get shotgun you two get the backseat. " Said Xion.

"What did you get me?" I asked as he removed his hands to reveal a black convertible with one white strip on each side. "Dude, how the hell did you afford this?" I asked.

"Well me and Kairi both pitched in we felt bad making you work extra so we can be together so accept it as an apology." He said flashing me a smile.

"Hell ya I do. See ya later were going to get ice cream see ya back at home." I said as I ran towards the car jumped while doing a little flipped over it. Opened the door and said, "Ok, Xion your dads ice cream shop is open right?"

She nodded and I started the engine, which was music to my ears, and drove off towards the shop. After awhile of driving we made it and Xion said "Sure has been awhile."

"I know what you mean I couldn't come here without you." I said earning a small kiss on the cheek.

"How sweet!" Cried Rin "Why can't we be like that?" She asked Len.

"Cause were not them they have there own way to show there love just like we have our own way." Said Len opening the door for Rin, "This way my queen" He said as Rin gave a little laugh.

"Hmm…" I was thinking something and Xion knew it.

"Roxas what are you thinking?" She questioned. I picked her up bridal style and she laughed a little. "Oh Roxas you know how to treat a girl right." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

We walked through the door to see Xion's father, he said, "It's about time you two we all knew it would happen one day. Let me guess you four want ice cream?" He asked, he seem to approve of use immediately I'm glad he accepts me.

"Yes sir we would like a banana split sundae and Rin would like an orange smoothie." Said Len knowing exactly what Rin would want.

"Len I can order myself, but it's sweet of you to remember my favorite." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You mean Rin and Len Kagamine the famous singers. Who knew two stars would eat here?" He questioned getting there ice cream ready.

"Yeah, we love ice cream, but these two brought us here in Roxas's new car." Len announced.

"New Car?" Questioned Xion's father.

"Oh yeah Sora felt bad for making me do so much. So he got me a car you see?" I asked pointing out the window at my car.

"Wow that sure is fancy." He whistled then asked, "So let me guess..?"

"SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!" Me and Xion yelled at the same time.

"Yea, yeah I know calm down." He said grabbing two bars.

"Where is everyone this place is usually packed?" I asked taking a look around to see no one around.

"Oh, well business isn't the one we told to run this place never really came in so now we might have to sell this place if we can't get out of debt." He said handing me and Xion an ice cream.

I looked at the ice cream bar and remembered all the memories I had here. Birthday, parties, and every time I eat ice cream with Xion, Sora, Axel, Kairi, and everyone. "No, I can't accept that I hold to many memories of this place, there has to be a way." I said out loud.

"Roxas there is nothing you can…" Xion's father tried to say.

I slammed my hands down on the counter, "No I can't accept that there has to be a way!" I shouted getting everyone to tense up. "I got it, the Struggle tournament the winner gets a large amount of munny. Plus I can represent the ice cream shop during it." I said getting everyone to look a little better.

"Ok, but that is a while away what about right know?" He asked.

"Rin and I can preform ya know draw in a crowd. I'm sure that will bring in munny." Said Len taking a bit of his ice cream and Rin nodded her head while sipping on her smoothie.

"Ya Axel is really good with lighting and stage stuff. He might charge free sea salt ice cream though. Len you'll join the tournament too, just by some stupid reason I can't make it cause Sora might forget to set the alarm again like last time." I joked but then I got a call on my phone, I answered, "Hello."

"Shut up I told you it was an accident!" Shouted Sora to were everyone can hear him.

"How did he know?" Asked Xion.

"I don't know, but anyway right Len can I count on you?" I asked holding my hand out.

"Yeah it's a promise to save the ice cream shop." He said gripping my hand and shaking it.

"Thank you all, Roxas you have grown up a lot since that first day we met I'm glad that one day I might call you son." He honored me.

"Father!" Yelled Xion.

"I'm sorry Xion but Roxas you have gotten taller don't you think…?" He hinted towards me.

"Oh, yeah, good thing I brought it with me, I'll be out in a minute." I said rushing into the bathroom with my backpack. I entered a stall and pull out my black outfit. I quickly changed out of my uniform and put on my black t-shirt, black pants, black hoodie/trench coat, and black shoes. I threw over the hood and walked out after stuffing my uniform in my bag. They all had there backs turned except for Xion's father, but allowed me to do what I was planning. I sneaked up on Xion grabbed her hips pulling her back off the seat and onto me both of us falling back. "Surprise it fits finally." I said with a smile.

"Roxas you scared me, but you look rather dashing it's not tight is it?" She questioned.

"No, it's perfect you worked so hard on it I'm glad I get to wear it finally. Thank you Xion." I said hugging her tightly. She returned the favor by giving me a sea salt kiss.

Will they save the ice cream shop? Is there a reason for Rin and Len's appearance in this story? Who will win the struggle tournament? Will I keep asking pointless questions you can't answer? Find out next time on Dragon ball Z oh shit I mean Kingdom Hearts: Difficult Life!


End file.
